The amzing potion
by Emelee-001
Summary: About four girls who drink a potion which could kill them in a matter of minutes.


Roberta formerly known as Bobby was just standing, looking deep into the green mixture. She couldn't pull herself away. It was taking over her mind. Bobby kept trying to warn Angela and Janet but they just stood there looking in. Having their minds slowly taken over by a potion they had all made. As the author I might just have to end the story here. But instead I am going to go back in time to hear Bobby's part of the story and see if it is worth letting you know what happens next.

Hello, I am Bobby. Short for Roberta. But I just despise that name it is t00 girly so every one calls me Bobby, even the teachers. My two best friends are Angela and Janet, together we are in a group we like to call the blond trio. We are also really good friends with Hilary but she has brown hair and none of us know what the word for a group of four is. We all go to the same school near the beach and it is a boarding school. It is called Dazzling Grounds School but we never call it that. We just call it school. We go to a mixed school with boys and girls which is really fun and we are also allowed to keep pets. Me, Janet, Angela and Hilary all keep horses and we go out riding each day. Also Me Janet, Angela and Hilary are all cousins and we have a very big family. And that is why our parents trusted us so much. And that we didn't want to be separated.

"Uh, why do we have to wake up at seven am?" Janet asked Matron. Matron is a short, chunky lady with a kind face. But she can't stand Janet because of her consistent moaning. So when Janet asked this Matron just ignored her and went on her way. Janet can be really annoying sometimes and she never gets out of bed on time so we usually have to pull her bed sheets off and that is what we were just getting ready to do. "One, two, three! Pull!" We all yelled together as we pulled her bed sheets off. "Guys! Why do you always have to do that?" Janet shouted at us. She knows perfectly well why we do it. It is our daily routine. We always do it. Every morning.

We have only been at this school for one term but we have all made loads of friends. Me, and the other three went to a day school before this, but our parents left us to have a sleep over while they all went out and they never came back. So we told the police and they have been searching for them but still haven't found them. That is how we ended up here. It is really far away from home but it was the only place where we could stay together. The police have given up looking for our parents. It wasn't really a big loss as they didn't like us very much and hit us all the time so we were a bit happy but altogether sad as they loved us really and we never got a chance to say we love them or anything like that.

Just then the bell rang for breakfast and Janet still hasn't got out of bed. Janet can be a right idiot at times. If she didn't get up in another five minute matron would give her a heap of cleaning to do. And Janet is just plain lazy. Janet hopped out of bed and slipped on her clothes. Then we went down stairs. "Janet why are you wearing your shoes on back to front?" Miss Appleton was asked. It is true. Janet was wearing her shoes on the wrong foot. Luckily here we don't have to wear a uniform but it was quite like Janet to be wearing even her normal clothes wrong.

As Janet was changing her shoes round, the phone rang. I started walking up to get it. We all have to answer the phone at one point. And I know that I am new but I knew that no body else was going to get it. So I was walking over to the phone and when I got there I picked it up. Pretty obvious I know. "Hello?" I asked the phone. "Hello is this dazzling Grounds School?" The person on the other end of the phone asked me. I wanted to tell them that of course it was. But instead I politely said "Yes, this is dazzling grounds school. Is there anyone in particular you would like to speak to or would you like me to pass a message on?" Well I know this is a bit mature but it was the first thing that popped into my head. It worked as well. "Yes, I would like to speak to a Miss Roberta. I believe her and her cousins have recently began at this school because of a loss of their parents." I was really shocked. I couldn't think of anything to say. So I decided to go with the obvious. Tell him what was right and wrong. "Yes, this is Roberta speaking. A bit of a coincidence really. And yes we have recently lost our parents is there any news?" Well I didn't exactly know what I was saying. I was just blabbing onto him. I shouldn't have got so excited because what happened next made me cry later on. "Um....yes. Well, we have got news on your parents where abouts." I nearly shouted for joy but I didn't. "But I am afraid that it is not all good news. What has happened is an old fisher man found their bodies washed up on the shore. He told us that they were still breathing but I am afraid we didn't get there in time. How they got there we don't know. It is miles away from where they were supposed to be but we are on the case and are trying to find out how it all happened." I couldn't say anything. I was scared out of my skin. I suppose I was a bit scared and upset at the same time as my parents had been found dead and had they be murdered or what? Then I said "Thank you. I will inform my cousins about it. Good bye." I put down the phone and then went up to the dorm. I lay down on my bed and began to cry.

When the others realized that I wasn't at the table they told Miss Appleton. Apparently Miss Appleton said "You should wait here girls and if she doesn't come to the first lesson I will get Mary Lou to go and find her." This was a really stupid thing to say. Especially to Angela as she will care for any one she meets with all her love. And at Miss Appleton saying this, all she did was get up from the table and walk up to the dorm. I don't know how Miss Appleton reacted but I know that Angela came to find me. She found me with my head in the bed sheets and matron sitting next to me trying to get some words out. She knew it wasn't possible at the time and Angela knew that it would be hard for her, herself to get me to say anything.

"Matron could I please have a word with Bobby myself as I know her better than most people." Said Angela. I didn't think that matron would let her as Matron is very strict. But to mine and Angela's surprise she said that she would leave us alone to talk. "Right," she said, "What is up? I know it has to be something bad because you are the only person I know who never cries."


End file.
